Deleted Scenes From Teen Titans Season 1
by Swallow Tale
Summary: These are scenes from the show, Teen Titans: Season One...They were deleated...but why?
1. Apprentice Part 1 Deleted Scene

**During the making of Teen Titans the writers worked on many scenes and ideas for their episodes. The scenes you are about to read were tossed aside and thrown away. Why? Well, I was able to find these unused scenes and have posted on here for you to enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own this wonderful TV show. (Duh!) And will not own it until I take over Cleveland…which will probably not happen in the near future…or ever…so yeeeaah, let's just say I don't own anything again and move on, okay.**_

_**Random **__**Teen Titan**_** Unused Scenes: Season 1 Episode 12 Apprentice Part 1**

The Titans stood gathered around the computer that showed their worst feared enemy, Slade.

"Good Morning Teen Titans, I sure hope I didn't wake you," Slade spoke in his usual soft, sinister voice.

Beast Boy walked toward the others, yawning. "What are you insomnia? Who calls at five in the morning- ow" Raven jabbed in the side cutting him off.

"What do you want?" Robin demanded.

"Well that's precisely what you've been trying to find out, isn't it? And in spite of all your efforts you're still in the dark about my intentions. Disappointing Robin, I expected a little more from you," said Slade.

"Like I care what you-

"But since you've been unable to discover my plans, I suppose I'll have to reveal it myself," Slade interrupted. "I'm sure you are all familiar with-

_**'It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Peanut Butter Jelly Time, Peanut Butter Jelly Time**_! _**Where he at, Where he at, Where he at, Where he at! Now There he go, There he go, There he go, There he go! Peanut Butter Jelly, Peanut Butter Jelly-'**_

"Excuse me," Slade said. One could tell he was embarrassed as he took his cell phone out of his belt pocket to answer it, mumbling something about "Wintergreen" and "Setting his ringtone".

The Titans faces stared blankly at Slade…What in the world was…

"Dude, Slade has a phone?" Beastboy whispered to the others.

Raven hit Beastboy in the arm again to silence him. "ow"

_**Peanut Butter Jelly! Peanut Butter Jelly-**_

"Hello," Slade answered the small black and orange cell.

"**SLADE WILSON!" **shouted a furious young woman on the other end. Slade moved the phone a few inches from his ear as she screamed his name and then turn to the side not wanting to look at the Titans.

"Addie, I'm a bit busy right now. Can't this wait until-

" NO! And don't call me ADDIE!"

Robin pulled an IPhone out of nowhere and Googled 'Slade Wilson'.

"What did you do with my Webster's Cook Book?" Adeline demanded.

"How should I know? I never messed with it." Slade said, keeping calm.

"Don't give me that! I know you did something to it! What did you do? Burn it? Sell it on eBay?"

"Addie you know I would never-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I DIDN'T THINK YOU'D EVER GO THIS LOW! BUT YOU DID! THAT WAS A ONE OF A KIND VERY RARE EDITION! HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME! YOU'LL NEVER CHANGE, WILL YOU? WELL GUESS WHAT? I DID! I MOVED ON! I'M GLAD I DON'T HAVE YOU AROUND ANYMORE! I'M GLAD I DIVORCED YOU! I'M…-oh there it is."

Slade's eye narrowed, and the Titan's just continued to stare blankly at the villain, unable to figure out how to react to this situation.

"It's always in the last place you think look," Adeline mumbled to herself. "Well Slade, Thanks for wasting my time!" Adeline shouted.

"Always a pleasure Addie…Addie?" Too late. She already hung up. Slade sighed.

"Slade Wilson," Robin read from his iPhone. Slade turned toward the five teens at the mention of his name. "Was a Lieutenant in the U.S Military…huh" Robin continued to read the information of his arch nemesis.

"Do they have a picture of him?" Beastboy asked eagerly. "OW!" Beastboy cried out again as he was jabbed in the arm. "Raven cut it out!"

"Here's a picture of him," Robin announced.

The other four Titans crowded around to get a look.

"Dude! Something fuzzy died around his chin!"

"That's a goatee Beastboy," Robin informed the green Titan.

"A what?"

"It's a beard," Raven said bluntly.

"oh,"

Starfire couldn't help but laugh. "He looks like the pirate with the patch of the eye! Hee hee!"

" Man, I thought he was going to be bald or somthin'," Cyborg commented.

"Yeah and Dude look at all that white hair! Slade looks so old!" Beastboy exclaimed.

"Yeah, how old is he anyhow? Ninety?" Cyborg asked.

"Slade's eye narrowed in annoyance. "I'm right here."

"So, is this enough to satisfy your obsession in trying to figure out who Slade is?" Raven asked dully.

Robin smiled. "Yep."

Slade cleared his throat. "Now about my-

"Master Slade," came a British accent from behind Slade.

Slade rolled his eye. "What. Wintergreen?" Slade asked, trying hard to keep calm.

"I'm finished with making Robin's apprentice uniform and I must say it looks nice. Would you care to look at it?

"What?" Robin yelled.

Slade's eye was brimming with anger. "Wintergreen, Please leave right now so that I-"

"Well you are done aren't you? You've finished your little speech and are now waiting for the Titan's to track down your decoy Chronoton Detonator and then once they found it, have the nanoscopic probes get shot into all the Titans except Robin thereby creating the perfect blackmail into making him your apprentice by saying that if he wishes for his friends to stay alive he has to do whatever you bid."

Slade facepalmed himself and groaned.

"WHAT!" Robin yelled.

_**And thus Slade's identity and plan was revealed and that causes the whole show to end at Season One! The End.**_

**-TT-**

"So Glen, What do you think?" David Slack asked the Producer of Teen Titans.

Two of the Head Writer's for the show, Amy Wolfram and Rob Hoggee, along with the Story Editor and Producer, David Slack, were seated at a table showing Glen Murakami the Season One Finale for Teen Titans. The trio's eyes were on Glen.

There was a moment's pause. "I like it!" Glen said brightly.

-ST-

I know! I know! Horribly written! But it's not made for its pretty word-sy-ness, it was made for laughs and I hope this was somewhat funny. This fic is just going to be a bunch of random messed up scenes I came up with because you guessed it! I'ma nut! I just needed a brief break from writing my other stories for a moment, just to empty my head of my packed full brain of ideas…if that makes any sense! So whenever I get a crazy weird stupid idea for any of the episodes in Season 1, I'll have it possibly written down here. All my stupid crazy one-shots are not all gonna be about Robin and Slade. I have it under the Slade/Robin category because that's what it focused on in Season 1, the Slade/Robin arc. If I did a season 2 series of one-shot craziness I would put it under either Beastboy/Terra or Slade/Terra and if I did one for Season three I would put it under Cyborg/Brother Blood…You get where I'm going with this? Okie dokie. Yeah, Review and tell me what you think, alrighty! Thanx! ^^

ps. The people at the end are actually some of the people who worked on the show, so in case you were wonderin' they are not made up.

-Until then, more stupidness to come soon!

_**Swallow Tale! :D**_


	2. Mask Deleted Scene

**Another Random Teen Titans Unused Scenes: Season 1 Episode 9 Mask**

Red X or aka Robin, reached his hand out to grab the floating green microchip that he had been told to steal by Slade. But as he snatched the green chip the teen heard a soft chilling voice behind him.

"Excellent work," Slade praised the young thief as he walked into one of the pools of light thatshone from above. "Honestly, I couldn't have done better myself,"

"So, do we have a deal?" Red X asked.

"Indeed. You and I are _so_ very much alike. It seems only natural that we should be _partners_," Slade said holding his hand out when he said "partners".

"What are they for? Red X inquired very demandingly, he held up all the chips. "I need to know what we're planning _partner._" Even with the voice modulator one could tell there was detestation on the last word as he spat it out like it was bitter medicine.

"Patience. You can't expect me to trust you with such sensitive information right away, Can you? Robin."

Robin's eyes grew wide under the Red X mask, one could almost hear what he was thinking. 'How did he…?'

A small net shot out from behind the boy, capturing the chips and stealing it away from Red X's hand and into Slade's. Lights snapped on around the room revealing an army of Sladebots surrounding the teen . He was in the middle of an ambush. 'Only one thing to do now…' Red X got into a fighting position. The white and black super Sladebots only took a few steps before a large explosion came from above. Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg dropped in.

"Titans Go!" Cyborg shouted.

Beastboy turned into an octopus and fell on one of the large white Slade bots and Raven used her magic to send one crashing into a wall.

Red X ran as fast as he could toward Slade. He had to defeat him!

Cyborg landed into the room, he grabbed Red X by the cape.

"Gotcha!"

Slade turned around and fled from the scene.

"Let Go!" Red X cried out pointing toward Slade and trying to get free from Cyborgs grip on his cape. "Stop him!"

Starfire suddenly flew into the room, her arm held out. "No! Release him!" She pleaded. "He is-

"Me!" Robin announced as he pulled off the Red X mask.

The others stood there shocked. They couldn't comprehend this at the moment. Robin was Red X! Robin…their Leader was the mysterious thief they've been after? It couldn't be!

Cyborg gasped.

"What!" was all Beastboy could say.

"Robin why are you-?" Raven began.

"Slade's getting away! Come on!" Robin shouted as his black Red X cape ripped allowing him to get away from Cyborg.

The other Titans didn't follow though it was as if there feet had been planted by their shock. Cyborg looked livid. But they were snapped back to their senses as Sladebots advanced toward them.

Outside on top of the roof Robin was on Slade's trail, running as fast as he could to catch the evil master mind.

Suddenly a time portal appeared in front of them and they were both sucked into it. Once they were sucked in though they continued to run, getting older and older and traveling further into the future until they reached the end of the portal and into the future Jump City year 2188.

Robin, now extremely old, (200 years old) had a long white beard and hair, and was hunched over wobbling slowly after Slade with the help of his cane.

Slade too was extremely old and frail looking with a longer white beard than Robin, and he was hunched over as well as he traveled _slowly _with the help of his four wheeled walker_._He was still a good couple yards away from Robin.

"You're going down, Slade," Robin said in an old, husky voice.

"You'll…(cough) (cough) never win, (hack) (cough), Robin," Slade tried to say sinisterly with his old shaky voice.

"It's (cough) (cough) over Slade."

"On the (cough) con-(cough)-trary, this is only the (cough) (cough) (hack) (cough)" Slade picked up an oxygen mask he had somehow obtained, which was connected to an oxygen tank, and he brought it to his face and breathed deeply several times into it before putting it back. "Beginning" Slade wheezed.

"I'll get you Slade…right after my nap," Robin said weakly, before he fell asleep, standing. He snored loudly.

"(Cough) (cough) I win…hahaha(cough) (cough) (hack) (hack) (cough)" Slade then grabbed at his chest had a heart attack and died.

(End of Episode)

**-TT-**

"

**What Kind Of STUPIDITY Was THAT****!" **David Slack yelled at Amy and Rob.

"I like it-"

"Shut up Glen! You like everything!" David cried out angrily at his friend.

Glen sank in his chair and looked sad.

"I thought it was good, it shows the determination and obsession these two characters have," Amy said defensively.

"Yeah, the kids will love it!" Rob added.

"No THEY _WON'T_! They'll be _TRAUMATIZED_!" David continued to yell.

"Well what do you want us to do?" Amy asked "You told us to go dark so we went dark."

"That's NOT what I meant! People are going to think we were on DRUGS OR SOMETHING when we wrote this!"

Amy and Rob fidgeted in their seats uncomfortably.

David smacked the palm of his hand against his forehead. "Ugggh! Rob!"

Rob pulls out the medication bottle. "Well it's not like it's illegal. My doctor prescribed them to me to make my headaches go away. How was I supposed to know they would have hallucinogenic side effects on me!"

"And I was tired, hungry, and didn't have my contacts in and I thought his bottle of meds were jelly beans so I ate some," Amy confessed.

David's head slammed down on the table and he groaned.

"But we can fix this!" said Rob.

"You better!" exclaimed David. "Right Glen?" David looked at the Producer for support.

"I like it!" Glen said again brightly.

David had a headache the rest of the day.

-ST-

Man I'm so mean! I hope this didn't come out as offensive! I was just trying to be funny! I sometimes have a **dark** sense of humor so if this was bad I'm sorry! Thank you to _**Thaliag.2, TheGirlWithTheGreenLightSabor **_and_** The strong silver flower **_for reviewing my last last one-shot. And thank you all to those who put my ff in favorites and on alert. Review and tell me what you think okay? I hope it was decent. Thanx!

_**-Swallow Tale :D**_


End file.
